Pokemon White: Truth and Ideals
by Iceaura39
Summary: A novelisation of Pokemon White Version, which aims to fix any problems the games had. Also on Wattpad, if you're interested. It follows the story of a boy named Aster, and his friends Bianca and Cheren.
1. Prologue: The Crown of Plasma

Welcome, to the world of Pokemon.

In this land, humans coexist with super powered creatures, known as Pokemon, which is short for 'Pocket Monsters'. But I'm certain you already knew that.

Many humans like to capture these frolicking creatures, and train them to battle against others. We call these people 'Pokemon Trainers'.

However, there's an equally likely chance that you just want the cute ones to play with, like pets.

However, just as there are people who like to catch them, there are others who just want freedom for them all.

In fact, there are so many of them, they banded a team, to fight for the liberation of all Pokemon.

They call themselves Team Plasma.

Led by the ever-charismatic Ghetsis, Team Plasma were trying their damn hardest to ensure success for their plans. But there was just one thing they needed.

A king.

A hero.

And Ghetsis already knew who the right person to be king was. A believer and member of the group named N.

Ghetsis called for an assembly, at the hall of their castle. Every grunt assembled. It was rather reminiscent of an army of knights ready to serve their king.

"Welcome, everyone." Ghetsis' gentle voice echoed across the room, bringing everybody to attention.

"Today, I have assembled you all to make an important announcement." he continued.

"Well, what is it?" a grunt asked.

"I was getting on to that. Now, as I was saying, I have decided on a king, who shall rule us all." Ghetsis said.

"Ha! I bet it's himself! That tyrannical little..." a female grunt yelled.

"It's not me, and I'm not a tyrant." Ghetsis corrected.

"Well, who is it?" the first grunt yelled.

"I'll tell you if you let me." Ghetsis sighed.

"As I was saying," he continued like absolutely nothing happened. "I have chosen a king. His name is N."

"N? You mean, like, the letter?" a grunt asked.

"Precisely." Ghetsis replied.

"Woah! His parents must've hated him!" another grunt remarked.

"Now, now. I'm sure N had lovely parents." Ghetsis said. "N, come on out."

But, as he said this, nothing happened.

"Perhaps you did not hear me. Ahem. N, come on out!" Ghetsis repeated, only this time, louder.

A long, green-haired man, looking to be around 12-ish in age, crept out from around the corner. He nervously looked at the crowd in front of him.

"Uhm... hello, everyone." he said, shyly.

"This is our leader? He looks like a sissy!" a grunt yelled.

"Boo!" another one cried.

"Now, now. He may look a little underwhelming, but I assure you, N is a man as charismatic as I." Ghetsis said.

"Oh. I see that." the grunt replied.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Ghetsis went up to N to console him.

"Come now, N. Look upon these people. They are yours to rule. It does not matter that they do not like you at this moment. They look at you as if you were something I peeled off the road. They judge you by your appearance, and in doing so, they underestimate you. I want you to go up there and prove them wrong. That is your duty. Your duty to Team Plasma." he said.

Ghetsis' kind words had filled N with courage, and all of a sudden, he was inspired to go out there and show the Team that they could indeed have faith in him.

He went over to where Ghetsis had been standing before, and adressed his people.

"Oh, there he is! The little wimp!" A grunt said.

"I bet he spent all his time playing with dolls as a kid!" another one yelled.

But N didn't care. He ignored their comments. He had to go out there and prove to them that he would be a worthy king.

He had to be their hero.

"People of Team Plasma!" N yelled. All of the team stopped chattering and looked at him.

"Before I begin," he started. "I would like to say, good day to you all! I expect that you know of our plans to awaken the Light Hero of Truth and the Dark Hero of Ideals, and at the final battle, here in this castle, they shall battle! I _will _become one of those heroes!"

"Oh, wow..." someone whispered. "This guy's the real deal."

"I will lead Team Plasma into a brighter future, and I will make the world recognise our cause!" N continued. "You all look down on me now, and with good reason! What you see now, standing before you, is a weak, sickly child! But hidden inside is a legendary dragon, ready to spread the word of truth alongside every single one of you! Say it with me now: PLASMAAAAA!"

"PLASMAAAAA!" the rest of the team shrieked at the top of their lungs.

N got off the podium, and went over to Ghetsis.

"Was I good?" he asked.

"Beyond that, child." Ghetsis replied. "You were legendary."

N's face lit up, and he left the room.

**3 years later**

It was a quiet evening in Nuvema Town. The sky was orange, the air was clear. The regular gang of Pidove who liked to show up had just flown off, their places taken by an unruly squadron of Woobat.

I should probably get to the important stuff now, shouldn't I?

I'd like you, reader, to meet Aster:

I know he looks like a terrible OC, but just bear with me, alright?

He's the protagonist, the center of this story that is about to unfold.

As I begin telling you about his journey to become a Pokemon master, he is in his room, watching the Watchy Watchog show. He had been doing so for hours, since he didn't feel like going out that day.

"I'm getting bored now. I'm gonna change it." he sighed. He flicked through a few programmes, only to discover that there was nothing good on. Unhappy, he turned off the TV and sulked in his bed. It was only a matter of time before he went to sleep.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Aster's mother, Alice, was sitting, reading a book.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said.

"The door's locked. I can't come in." the woman knocking on the door replied.

"Oh, right. I nearly forgot." Alice chuckled as she got up and opened the door.

On the other end of the door was a woman who seemed to be around Alice's age.

"Hello, there! I'm Professor Juniper!" the woman said.

"Professor Juniper?" Alice said, blinking a few times and rubbing her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly. "THE Professor Juniper?"

"Yep, that's me!" Juniper said. "But you can just call me Aurea."

"Please," Alice said. "Have a seat."

The two women walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"So," Alice said. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Simple. You have a child, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"How old are they?"

"14, turning 15 this year."

"That's perfect. I knew I had the right one. Where are they?"

"Upstairs. I think he's taking a nap. He sleeps a lot."

"Then, upstairs I shall go!" Aurea said, as she went upstairs.

When she went upstairs, she saw a single bedroom. As she entered it, she observed its design. It was surprisingly tidy, with a dark blue wallpaper and a cream-coloured carpet, and not a single poster to be seen. The room was rather barren, with its only remarkable features being the TV, the Nintendo Wii, the desk, and the bed with a boy sleeping in it.

"Alice wasn't wrong. They are sleeping." Aurea said. "Time to wake him up! Go, Mincinno!"

She then threw a blue and white ball-like capsule with red trimmings up in the air, and it landed on the ground. As it hit the ground, it opened and released a pink/purple, white and green creature bearing a loose resemblance to a chinchilla.

"Mincinno, use Pound!" she said, pointing at the sleeping Aster. Mincinno obeyed, and its hand glowed white as it slapped Aster in the face.

Apparently, Mincinno was really strong, as this immediately woke him up from his slumber.

"Ow!" he shrieked as he awoke. "What was that?"

He rubbed his eyes and saw the Mincinno staring at his face from close up.

"Sweet Arceus!" he yelped. "Why is the Mincinno _pink?"_

"It's a shiny." Juniper said.

Aster looked at her with a grumpy stare.

"Who are you, and why are you siccing your rat on me?" he asked.

"My name is Professor Juniper. Everyone calls me the Pokemon Professor." she replied.

"Professor? That's an odd first name." he said.

"It's my title, not my forename." Juniper said.

"Oh. Well, what are you doing in my house?"

"I'd like to tell you a little about myself." Juniper replied.

"Sorry, you're not my type." Aster said, as he turned around and covered himself in his blanket.

"I'm not trying to go out with you. That'd be weird."

"Oh. Speak on."

"This world is widely inhabited by mysterious creatures called Pokemon!"

"I know that."

"Pokemon have mysterious powers. They come in many shapes and live in many different places. We humans live happily with Pokemon!"

"I know that also."

"Living and working together, we complement each other. We help each other to accomplish difficult tasks. Having Pokemon battle one another is particularly popular, and it deepens the bonds between people and Pokemon."

"Is there anything you have to say that isn't common knowledge?"

"And that is why I research Pokemon. Well, that's enough from me... Could you tell me about yourself? Are you a boy? Or a girl?"

Aster just looked at her with a look that said 'Are you stupid?'.

"Clearly..." Aster sighed. "I'm a girl."

"A girl, I see."

"NO! IT WAS SARCASM!" he yelled.

"So, you're a boy, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I am!" he said.

"Could you tell me your name?" she asked.

"I'm Aster." he replied.

"Your name is Aster, right?" she asked.

"Dig the wax out of your ears, YES!" he said.

"Now, now. There's no need to be rude." Juniper said, keeping her cool. "So, that's a wonderful name! Now, I've already spoken to your two best friends, and they've agreed to meet you here to get their Starter Pokemon."

"Oh, goodie." he said. "Wait, you agreed on this _before_ coming to me?"

"Now, all we need to do is wait." Juniper said.

"Hold up! You still need to answer my question!" he said.

"Oh, silly me! All _you _need to do is wait. I have some stuff to do in my lab, so I'll be there." she said. "But before I go, I need to give you this. Don't open it until everyone else is here, alright?"

Aster nodded in agreement as she placed a green box with a blue ribbon on his desk, before leaving the room. Seeing as all he had to do was wait, Aster decided to go back to sleep.

When Aster woke up, he had 2 people standing above him. They were his friends, Bianca and Cheren.

This is Bianca:

She's a little flighty, but she always tries her hardest, no matter what the circumstances. She is also very upbeat and kind, and is generally well-liked by others as a result.

This is Cheren:

At times, he can be rather difficult, owing to his know-it-all nature and inability to get a joke. However, he is very honest and intelligent.

"Huh... who are you...?" Aster said groggily, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Aster, get up!" Cheren said, as he shook Aster vigorously.

"I'm here, I'm here. Jeez." Aster said, crawling out of bed, though he was obviously still tired. "So, what brings you here?"

Cheren gave an exasperated sigh, before turning to Bianca.

"Get the water." he said.

Bianca nodded and reached into her bag, pulling out a bottle of Fresh Water.

"Hey... what are you doing with that...?" Aster asked.

"This!" Bianca said, as she opened the bottle and squeezed it in his face.

"... WHY?" Aster yelled. At least he didn't seem tired anymore.

"Cold water to the face helps energise someone when they're tired!" Bianca said with a cheerful smile. "Plus, seeing your reaction was fun!"

Aster wiped his face on his sleeve.

"Seriously, Aster. Today is a big day. You can't just sleep through it all." Cheren said. "Today's the day we can get a Pokemon from Professor Juniper."

"Yes, I knew that." Aster said. "But you guys took your sweet time getting here. What else am I supposed to do?"

"Watch TV?" Bianca suggested.

"No." Aster said simply.

"Well let's get back on topic." Bianca said. "Where do you think the Pokemon are? They were delivered to Aster's place, so he should get first pick."

"Naturally, they'll be waiting for us inside that gift box." Cheren said, pointing to Aster's desk. "OK, Aster. You go take a peek at the box. I want to meet the Pokemon right now!"

"Wait, so _that's_ what's inside the box?" Aster asked. "Huh. Juniper never told me that."

He walked over to the wooden desk. It was cream-coloured and very clean, so it matched his carpet. He sat at the desk and started reading the note attached to the box. It read:

_I've brought three Pokemon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely, and most importantly, enjoy your Pokemon! _

_Professor Juniper, the Pokemon Professor._

"Yep." Aster whispered to himself. "There are live animals in here."

"Would you get a move on and open the box already?" Cheren said. "I'm sure the Pokemon are just as excited to meet us!"

"Cheren, be patient!" Bianca said.

Aster looked at the ribbon. It was tied into a very tight knot. He opened his desk drawer and got out a pair of scissors to cut it, because he knew that if he tried to untie it, he'd be there for five-hundred years.

After cutting the rope, he was able to open the box. In there were 3 red-and-white capsules.

"Oh my! How can I possibly choose?" Aster said, with mock awe. Then, he dropped the act. "I cannot see _any_ of them."

"Why don't you throw them?" Cheren suggested. "Those capsules are called 'Poke Balls'. They open when they hit the ground."

"Or, I could make it less strenuous and do this." Aster said. He picked up the box and turned it over, and the Balls fell out and hit the ground. They opened, and the Pokemon inside were summoned.

The one on the left was a green snake-like creature with a yellow underbelly and a fleur-de-lis on its tail. Its eyes were reddish-brown, and their shape, combined with its smirk, gave it an air of power and arrogance.

The one in the middle was an orange and black pig with a red snout and rabbit-like ears. It had black eyes that were oval-shaped, and its happy smile made it seem very adorable to Aster as a result.

The one on the right seemed to be an amalgamation of a cat and a bear with simple black eyes and a large brown nose. It had small, blue feet and cat-like ears with the same properties. The thing most notable about it was the shell stuck to its torso.

Aster looked at the note. There was a bit more on the back, so he read it aloud.

_The one on the left is the Grass type, Snivy._

_The one in the middle is the Fire type, Tepig._

_The one on the right is the Water type, Oshawott._

"Wow! They're all so adorable!" Bianca squealed with delight.

"So, in minutes to come, one of these Pokemon will be my partner." Cheren murmured.

Aster carefully examined each of the Pokemon. He inched closer to them, making his decision slowly. He hadn't seen any of these Pokemon before, so he didn't know immediately, but as he looked over each of them, he started to decide.

Eventually, he knew who his Starter Pokemon was going to be. He didn't know why, but he had started to feel drawn to that one particularly. He knew things were going to work out between them.

"Alright then." he said, as he smiled. "I choose _you_!"

**But who did Aster choose? What Pokemon will his friends get? What adventures await our trio? Find out in Pokemon White: Truth and Ideals.**


	2. Chapter 1: Starter Pokemon

"Alright!" Aster said. "From this day onwards, my partner shall be you!"

His arm was held out, and his finger was pointed at the piggy in the middle.

"Tepig, I choose you!" he said. Tepig's already jolly face seemed to light up even more as it ran up to the redhead and jumped at him. Aster laughed as he caught it in his arms and it licked his face.

"Haha, it's like a dog!" he said.

Snivy crossed its arms and looked away with its eyes closed, almost as if to say "Whatever, I didn't want to be chosen, anyway."

"So, Tepig is the one you want to go with." Cheren said. "Are you certain about this, Aster? Once you choose, you cannot go back on your decision."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Aster said. "As I have been the moment I laid eyes on it."

"I see." Cheren said. "Well, in that case, I choose Sn-"

"Snivy, I choose you!" Bianca said, as she walked up to Snivy. The grass snake opened its eyes and glared at her. Bianca smiled at it.

"Hello, Snivy!" she said. "I'm Bianca, and starting today, we're going to be friends!"

Snivy looked at the girl, before changing its expression to a half-smug, half-sincere smile.

"So, uh, would you like to be friends with me?" she asked.

Snivy looked at her. Ordinarily, it would have turned its nose up, and folded its arms. But something about this blonde haired girl made it comfortable around her. Snivy didn't make any sound, but it nodded, signalling that it indeed accepted her request.

"Yay!" Bianca gushed, as she picked the grass snake up and hugged out tightly. "We're going to be the best of friends!"

Snivy attempted to wriggle its way out, but to no avail. Eventually, it just sighed and gave up.

Cheren looked at Oshawott.

"Well, I guess you're my Starter." he said. Oshawott stared blankly at him. With its large, button-like eyes, this was very unnerving for the boy, and his facial expression changed to accommodate this.

"Cheren? You alright, there?" Bianca asked.

"This... creature... is very creepy." the bespectacled boy replied.

"Come on, Cheren, it'll grow on you." Bianca replied.

"O-ok, I'll try." Cheren said. "I'll just...do what you did."

He walked up to Oshawott and gave it an awkward looking smile.

"Hello... Oshawott..." he said." I'm Cheren, and, uh, I'd like to be your friend."

Oshawott's blank facial expression didn't budge.

"Your new friend is an odd one, Cheren." Aster said.

"I know, I know." Cheren said. "But I've got an idea."

He turned to Oshawott and began staring back at it. It then evolved into a staring contest between the geek and the otter.

Eventually, Oshawott, impressed by Cheren's ability to stare at people, began trying to hug its new trainer's face. Though weirded out at first, Cheren soon accepted his new partner's affection.

"That is one odd critter." Aster said.

"I know." Cheren said. "Well, it's a good thing I wanted Oshawott from the start, anyway."

"What? No you didn't!" Aster said. "You were gonna pick Snivy!"

"No I wasn't." Cheren said calmly.

"Yes, you were!" Aster said, not so calmly.

"Everyone's chosen a Pokemon! ... So, that's that!" Bianca said, trying to change the subject. "Hey, I know! Let's have a Pokemon battle!"

"Well... THAT was an abrupt change of subject." Aster said. "But I'm all for it!"

"What about you, Cheren?" Bianca asked.

"Uh, seriously?" Cheren asked. "Just look at where we are. Shouldn't we head outside?"

Cheren then pointed to the walls, floors and windows, to let them know that they were, indeed, in a house.

"Honestly, Bianca... even though they're still weak Pokemon, you shouldn't have Pokemon battles inside a house." he continued.

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart, Cheren! These little ones are weak, like you said." the blonde girl replied. "We have to let them battle so they can get stronger!"

"Alright, but if you destroy the Wii, I'm not dealing with Aster's rage after." Cheren muttered.

Bianca then turned to Aster.

"Oh dear." the redhead said.

"It's settled, Aster. Get ready for a Pokemon battle!" she said.

"Wait, why me?" he asked.

"Alright, Snivy, I choose you!" Bianca said, letting go of Snivy. The smug snake landed on its feet and crossed its arms.

"I really don't have a say in this matter, do I?" he asked. "Alright, Tepig, I choose you!"

Tepig leapt out of Aster's arms and squealed enthusiastically.

"Alright, Snivy, use Tackle!" Bianca said. Snivy obliged, as it leapt off the ground and came rocketing towards Tepig. The attack hit the fire pig head on, and it was sent flying backwards.

"Alright, Tepig, use, uh, Pound?" Aster said. Tepig looked at him in confusion.

"You don't know that one? OK, we can work with this..." Aster replied. "Alright, use... Tail Whip!"

Tepig turned so it was facing away from Snivy, and wagged its tail in an endearing manner. As it did this, Snivy glowed blue.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Bianca asked. As far as she knew, Pokemon weren't meant to spontaneously glow.

"Why, that's simple." Cheren said. "Aster's move has lowered one of Snivy's stats. In this case, Defense."

"Uh, that's temporary, right?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Of course. It lasts until the battle ends." Cheren said. "That means you have to switch out, have Snivy faint or win the battle."

"Ah, that makes sense!" Bianca said. "Now, Snivy, use Tackle!"

Snivy repeated its previous manoeuvre, and Tepig failed to dodge it again. It was blown into the curtains, and as it fell off onto the carpet, it left trails of dirt behind, which didn't go unnoticed by Cheren.

"Tepig? Hang in there, buddy!" Aster said. Tepig got up and smiled confidently.

"Alright, Tepig." Aster said. "Use Scratch!"

Tepig looked at Aster, very baffled.

"Aster, what would a Tepig even scratch with?" Cheren asked.

"Oh, you're right!" Aster said. "Darn, I'm usually smarter than this. OK, Tepig, use Tail Whip!"

Tepig performed the same tail wag, and Snivy glowed blue again.

"Snivy, use Leer!" Bianca said. Snivy's eyes glowed red as it glared at Tepig, who glowed blue with an intimidated expression.

"Tepig! Use Blast Burn!" Aster yelled. Tepig didn't even need to look back at his trainer this time. He'd clearly already lost it.

"Aster, seriously?" Cheren asked. "Did you do any research before getting this Pokemon?"

"Well, I binge-watched the Watchy Watchog Show." Aster said. "That counts, right?"

"No." Cheren said bluntly.

"Oh. Darn." Aster said. "Alright, use Tail Whip again."

Tepig used Tail Whip one more time, and Snivy glowed again.

"Snivy, use Tackle!" Bianca said, and Snivy obeyed.

"Argh, Tepig! Dodge it!" he said. Tepig attempted to avoid the attack, but to no avail.

"Alright, we'll use Tackle!" Aster said. Tepig oinked a bit, and a weak flame came out from its nostril. It began running towards Snivy and crashed into it, dealing damage.

"Eek! Ouch!" Bianca said. "I won't let you get away with that!"

"Heh. I don't need your permission!" Aster said.

"Alright, Snivy, use Leer!" Bianca said. Snivy obliged, using Leer, its eyes glowing red again as Tepig got scared and glowed blue.

"Tepig, let's finish this! Use Tackle!" Aster said. Tepig looked at Snivy with a confident look on its face as it used Tackle once again, crashing into Snivy, who was sent flying backwards until it hit the wall. It slid off the wall, its eyes now in a strange swirly shape. Cheren looked at Snivy and determined that it couldn't fight any longer.

"Snivy is unable to battle!" he said. "Tepig wins!"

"Aw, yeah!" Aster cheered. He went up to Tepig and hugged it again. He then looked around and froze in terror, his skin going pale and his mouth agape.

Bianca called Snivy back to its Pokeball.

"Wow..." Bianca said. "Aster, you're gonna be an awesome Trainer someday, I can tell! No doubt!"

She saw he wasn't responding. This wasn't like him at all. Normally, Aster would've thanked Bianca for the compliment, and maybe engaged in a little gloating afterwards. What was wrong with him?

"Aster?" she asked. "Is something the matter?"

Cheren, on the other hand, knew exactly what was wrong.

"Uh, Bianca?" he said. "Would you take a look around?"

Bianca looked around and saw that the room was an absolute wreck.

"Wh-whoa! What happened?" she said, incredibly surprised.

"You... are completely hopeless." Cheren sighed. "Here! I'll restore your Pokemon for you. Just hand over the Pokeball."

Bianca obliged and gave him the capsule. Cheren then brought out a yellow object that looked like a six-pointed star and placed it on the ball. It faded away, and Cheren passed the ball to Bianca. He then went to the bin to throw the star away.

"Aster's Pokemon needs to be fixed up, too." Cheren said. He went to Aster and tried to take Tepig out of his arms. It was easier said than done. Aster had a death grip on the fire pig and wouldn't let go.

"Hey, uh, Aster?" Cheren said. "If it's any consolation, the Wii isn't even scratched."

The colour returned to Aster's skin, and he closed his mouth into a smile.

"Well, that's good!" he said, getting up.

"You're just as hopeless." Cheren said. "Now, hand over your Pokemon. It needs healing."

"Alright." Aster nodded, giving Tepig to Cheren. Cheren then brought out a purple, flask-shaped bottle, which Aster recognised as a Potion, a minor healing item for Pokemon, and sprayed it on Tepig, before giving the piglet back to Aster.

"Wow! Pokemon are amaaaaazing! So little, but so strong! I'm so glad that I get to have one!" Bianca gushed. "Oh, um... sorry about your room, Aster."

"Psh, water under the bridge." Aster said.

"What a relief..." Bianca said. "Hey, Cheren! How about you come battle, too? With all you know, I'm sure you can battle without turning the room into a disaster area like I did!"

"I believe you're right." Cheren said. "It'll be no problem for me to keep the room from getting any messier. Besides, it's no fun if you two are the only ones who get to have fun battling."

"So, you're in?" Aster asked.

Cheren nodded.

"It's been decided." he said. "You'll be my opponent... in my first Pokemon battle!"

"Alright, Tepig!" Aster said. "You ready?"

The fire pig squealed excitedly in response.

"Then, let's go!" Aster said, letting Tepig out of his arms and pointing forward.

"Alright, Oshawott, I choose you!" Cheren said. Oshawott jumped in front of him and looked at Tepig.

"Tepig, use Tackle!" Aster yelled. Tepig ran into Oshawott, dealing damage.

"I've finally become a Trainer... Everything starts from here!" Cheren said. "Alright, Oshawott, use Tail Whip."

Oshawott turned around and wagged its tail. Tepig glowed blue in response.

"Tepig, use Tail Whip!" Aster said. Tepig copied Oshawott's tail wag, and Oshawot glowed blue.

"Oshawott, use Tail Whip again." Cheren said. Oshawott obeyed.

"Tepig, Tail Whip!" Aster said. Tepig nodded and used the move.

"Oshawott, Tail Whip." Cheren said. Oshawott stared at Tepig, unnerving it a bit, before turning around to use Tail Whip.

"Tepig, use Tackle!" Aster yelled. Tepig used Tackle again, and Oshawott fell backwards.

"Oshawott, use Tail Whip." Cheren said. Oshawott sighed and repeated the tail wag, making Tepig glow blue

"Hey, how low do you intend on making my Defense?" Aster asked.

"You'll see." was Cheren's calm response.

"Grr, Tepig! Use Tackle!" Aster yelled. Tepig obeyed and used Tackle again. Oshawott took the hit head on and glared at Tepig. The otter had taken enough of a beating. Now, it was payback time.

"Oshawott, use Tackle!" Cheren yelled. Oshawott's eyes seemed to glow as he charged headfirst into Tepig. Tepig was launched backwards, its eyes making the same swirly shape that Snivy had made previously.

"Tepig is unable to battle." Cheren said. "Oshawott wins."

"Aw, darn it." Aster said. "Well, good game, Cheren."

"Alright, Oshawott. Return. You battled well." Cheren said. He held out his Pokeball and Oshawott was turned into a beam of light as the ball opened and the light entered.

"Yeah, you too, Tepig." Aster said, doing the same. Cheren gave Aster another of those yellow diamond-shaped object, which Aster recognised as a Max Revive.

"This feeling..." Cheren said, gripping the Pokeball tightly. "I'm finally a Trainer. But before all else, we'd better apologise to your mother for this messed up room, Aster."

"Agreed." Aster said.

"Oh, I'd better come, too!" Bianca said.

"Good idea!" Aster replied.

The three went downstairs to try to explain the incident to Aster's mother. But what will come of it? And what will happen next to our hero? Find out next time on Pokemon White.


	3. Chapter 2: The Pokemon Lab

The three went out of the room and down the stairs, where they were met with Aster's mother.

"Good evening, Aster!" she said.

"Hey, mom." Aster replied.

"Ah, and Bianca and Cheren are here, too!" she said.

"Hello, Aster's mom!" Bianca said.

"Good evening, Mrs Grey." Cheren said

"Hello, Bianca and Cheren." Alice replied. "So, have you three enjoyed yourselves?"

"Yes, we did very much." Cheren replied.

Aster and Bianca nodded in agreement.

"I can tell!" Alice said, smiling. "I could hear all your Pokemon cries from down here!"

"Yeah, but now my room's a mess." Aster said in a slightly sulky voice. He pointed at Bianca quickly, and, with his tone changing immediately, he said "It was her fault, I swear!"

"Huh? M-me?" Bianca said, putting her hands in the air in defence.

"We're really sorry about all the trouble, ma'am." Cheren said, bowing a bit." What with all the mess."

"Please forgive us, mom!" Aster said.

"Well, um... we can clean up?" Bianca said.

"Cleaning up? No worries. I can take care of it later." Alice said. "Shouldn't you be on your way to meet Professor Juniper?"

"Yes, thank you!" Cheren said, relieved that he didn't have to clean. "Please excuse us."

"You sound awfully happy..." Bianca said.

"Let's go thank Professor Juniper. I'll be waiting in front of the Pokemon Research Lab." Cheren said, ignoring her comment.

At that, he walked out the door, with Bianca in tow.

"My, my, Aster. Pokemon battles are so lively, aren't they?" Alice said, once the only ones in the room were Aster and herself.

"I guess I agree." Aster said.

"Indeed! I could hear their cries clear down here!" Alice said. "That sure reminded me of my first Pokemon battle!"

"Hey, what was your first battle like, anyway?" Aster asked.

"My companion was a Patrat. It was against Juniper herself!" she said. "Sadly, I lost."

"Aww, that's bad." Aster replied.

"Oh, and you know? After a battle, you need to rest your Pokemon." she said.

Aster held out Tepig's Pokeball, and Alice held out her hands. Then, a bright light covered the whole room, and Aster covered his eyes. He heard a little tune play as well.

Once he was done, she gave him his ball back.

"Your Pokemon is looking great!" Alice said.

"Thanks, mom." he said. "But, how did you do that?"

"I trained as a nurse for a few years." she said. "Now, if you're going out, don't forget your Xtransceiver!"

She handed him a device that was a mix between a cellphone and a watch. He took it and put it on his wrist.

"You're going to thank the professor too, right?" Alice asked. Aster nodded. "Better get going, honey!"

"Alright. See you later, Mom!" Aster replied.

"Goodbye, Aster!" his mother replied. Aster walked out the door and closed it behind him, looking around.

His house was located directly in between Bianca's, which was to the left, and Cheren's, which was to the right. Going a little northwest would bring him to the Pokemon Research Lab, which is precisely what he did.

Meanwhile, Cheren and Bianca were waiting outside the Lab.

"Oh, wait!" Bianca said. "I have to go home first!"

"Seriously? What for?" Cheren asked.

"I... I just need to speak to my parents about something, first." Bianca replied.

"Alright, you do that. I'll just be standing here." Cheren said.

Bianca nodded and walked off to her house. Cheren just stood there not doing anything, until a Woobat slammed straight into his chest.

"Ow! What the?" he said, looking at the dazed bat-like creature. It flew away, screeching loudly, then Aster came.

"Cheren, you're early! Colour me surprised!" Aster said. "But where's Bianca?"

"She said she went to go speak to her parents." Cheren replied. "Hey, since you're here, can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?" Aster asked.

"Could you go to Bianca's house? I bet she's spacing out like she usually does. She's totally flighty." Cheren replied.

"What? Why can't you do it?" Aster asked. "You clearly care about this more than I do, so it only makes sense if you do it."

"... Alright then." Cheren said.

"Thanks!" Aster said. "And tell her I said hi!"

"Will do." Cheren said.

He went to Bianca's house, while Aster took his place, and got attacked by a Woobat.

"Ow! Wha- why? Just why?" Aster said.

At Bianca's house, Cheren knocked on the door, and a tall woman with an uncanny resemblance to Bianca answered.

"Hello, Mrs... um... I'm sorry, what's your surname again?" Cheren said.

"We're the Agnella family." she said. "But I forgive you for your mistake."

"May I go see your daughter?" he asked.

"Ordinarily, yes, but she's having a conversation with her father right now." Bianca's mother replied.

"No, no, a thousand times, NO!" Mr Agnella's booming voice could be heard from where Cheren was standing.

"But, I'm... I'm a good trainer! I got a Pokemon and everything!" was Bianca's timid response. "I can totally go on an adventure!"

"What nonsense is this?" her father roared. "My daughter who knows nothing about the world, going on a journey with Pokemon?"

"But.. Going on a journey... Isn't that a good way to learn about the world?" Bianca said.

"Hmm... you have a point..." he said." Alright. I'll let you go for now."

"Oh, thank you SO much, dad!" she said.

"But, if I ever change my mind, I WILL hunt you down." her father replied. "Understood?"

Bianca nodded quickly.

"Good. For now, though, I guess this is goodbye." he said.

"I'll, uh, try to keep in touch!" Bianca said.

"That's a good girl." he said.

She ran out the door, only to crash into Cheren. He stumbled backwards.

"Bianca, seriously?" he said.

"Oh, uh, hello, Cheren!" Bianca replied. "You... you didn't hear what just happened, right?"

"Not a word." Cheren lied.

"O-oh! That's a relief!" she said.

"Aster says hi, by the way." he replied. Bianca nodded.

The two walked to Juniper's lab, where Aster was being tortured by a swarm of Woobat.

"Ow, ow! By Arceus, leave me alone!" he whimpered, as they kept slamming into him from all directions.

"Hello, Aster!" Bianca said.

"Aster, what's going on?" Cheren asked.

"Oh, hey guys." Aster replied. "As you can see, I've been ambushed!"

"I don't know whether to help you or just stand here and laugh." Cheren said.

"Help me!" Aster said. "Help. Me."

"Have you tried shouting at them?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, I have!" Aster said. "Strangely, that doesn't work on Pokemon who don't have ears!"

"Well... how about using Tepig?" Bianca asked.

"I tried that! Oh, trust me, I did!" Aster said.

"Then what happened?" Cheren asked.

"Look at the Pokeball on the ground." Aster said. "That has Tepig inside. Before I could pick it up, I was swarmed by a squad of oculathoraxes!"

"Actually, that's its nose." Cheren said.

"Shut up and help me!" Aster yelled.

"Alright, then." Cheren said. "Oshawott, I choose you!"

"Snivy, let's go!" Bianca said.

...

After the Woobat had been taken care of, the two helped Aster back onto his feet.

"Thanks, guys." he said. "I knew I could count on you."

"No problem!" Bianca said, doing a little curtsy.

"OK." Cheren said. "Let's go meet the professor."

The three went into the Pokemon Lab, and it was definitely much bigger on the inside than the outside. It was a typical science lab, with many assistants in lab coats. And, waiting for them, near the wall, was Professor Juniper herself.

"Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people!" she said.

"Why'd you emphasise the 'young' part?" Aster asked.

"My name is-"

"Professor Juniper?" said Cheren. "We know your name already."

"Come, come, Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly. Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality." Juniper replied.

"Ah, my apologies." Cheren said, bowing slightly.

"Apology accepted." she said. "That being so, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokemon came into existence."

She then took a moment to examine their Pokeballs.

"Oh, that's unusual! You've already had a Pokemon battle! So maybe that's why... It feels as though your Pokemon have already begun to trust you!"

"Well, that's great to hear!" Aster said.

"As for why I gave you the Pokemon..."

"It's for the Pokedex, right?" Cheren said.

"I am astonished. Nice work, Cheren! You have already studied Pokémon extensively, haven't you?" Juniper said. Cheren nodded proudly in response.

"Still, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake." the Professor said. "The Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! So, I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova region!"

"Hmm... sounds interesting..." Aster said.

"This is my request. Aster! Cheren! Bianca! You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokédex, will you not?"

"Of course." Cheren said, getting down on one knee like a knight. "It would be my honour."

"Why are you acting like that, Cheren?" Bianca asked. Cheren got up without a word.

"Anyway, it's a yes from me, too!" Bianca said.

"...no." Aster said.

"No? Why?" Bianca asked.

"It sounds like hard work." Aster said with a shrug. "I'm not cut out for that kind of stuff."

"Here is what I need from you! What I want to hear are the courageous words of people who will blaze new paths around the world!" she said.

"Huh. When you put it like that..." Aster said.

"I want you three to travel to many distant places and meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova region!" Juniper continued.

"Alright, I've changed my mind!" Aster said. "I'll join you!"

"How steadfast of you." Cheren said, rolling his eyes.

"All of you, thanks!" Juniper said. "You have given me the best answer possible!"

"No problem!" the three of them said, with varying levels of enthusiasm.

"Next, I need to teach you how to meet Pokemon for yourselves." she said. "Please meet me at Route 1, OK?"

The professor walked out of the lab. Bianca turned to Aster.

"S-since the professor asked us, it's OK to go on an adventure, right?" she said. "I can explore and maybe find out what I want to do in life. I think I'd like that."

"That sounds nice." Aster said, smiling. "So, the ideal you want to pursue... is to find out what ideals you want to pursue."

"Pretty much!" Bianca said with a shrug.

Aster nodded and turned to Cheren.

"Finally... I can become a Pokemon Trainer." Cheren said. "I'll have real battles with other Trainers and get stronger. Wait and see!"

"Cheren?" Aster said. "Who are you talking to?"

"Huh? You heard that?" Cheren said. "Uh... pay no attention..."

"Well, guys? You ready to go?" Bianca asked. Cheren and Aster nodded.

"Yep." Aster said. "Let's go."

The three walked out of the Pokemon Lab, where they were met with Aster's mother, Alice.

"Oh, there you are!" Alice said.

"Hey, Mom!" Aster replied.

"And..? What did the Professor have to say? She asked you to complete the Pokédex?! I can't believe it!" she continued. "...Well, actually I can. I already knew she was going to ask. That's why I brought you three of these Town Maps. Take them with you!"

She handed her son a map of the Unova region. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Here you are, Cheren. And one for you too Bianca." she said, passing the others maps as well.

"Th-thank you so much!" Bianca said.

"I'll take good care of it." Cheren said.

"As for your room, Aster- or what's left of it... No need for any of you to worry. I'll take care of tidying up. OK, Aster?"

"Alright! Thanks, Mom!" Aster replied.

"Ah, Pokémon. They are so cute, but they have enough power to destroy a bedroom! They really are something." Alice mused. "With Pokémon like that at your side, you'll be safe wherever you go! I'll let your parents know! I hope that, in addition to Pokémon, you'll find lots and lots of places you like in the Unova region—and become wonderful adults! Have a great trip!"

"We will, Mrs Grey!" Bianca said.

Alice headed over to her house to clean up.

"If I use this Town Map, I'll always know where I am... That's certainly helpful." Cheren said. "Shall we head to Route 1? The professor's waiting."

"Let's go, let's go!" she said. "Aster, hurry and come too, OK?"

"Will do." Aster nodded. Bianca and Cheren ran off in the direction of Route 1.

"Huh? Hey, guys! Wait for me!" he called out, running after them.

To be continued in Chapter 3.


End file.
